Para olvidar: tequila, limón y sal
by Noelle P
Summary: "Por Merlín, Granger, ¿qué es esa olor tan desagradable que despide tu aliento?"


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**PARA OLVIDAR; TEQUILA, LIMÓN Y SAL**

* * *

Salió del entrenamiento de quidditch y casi _voló_ hacia el baño de los prefectos en el quinto piso. Había comenzado a llover a mitad del entrenamiento, pero no había forma de que permitiera a esos vagos del equipo largarse a la sala común por ello, así que les obligó a todos a continuar con el entrenamiento durante la hora más que tenían prevista, a pesar de las quejas de todos ellos por la lluvia y el barro. Draco no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero sabía que, ahora que Potter y Weasley habían decidido no regresar a Hogwarts, Slytherin tenía por primera vez en años una posibilidad real de ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Y, honestamente, eso de ser capitán del equipo había comenzado a gustarle. Le daba algo en lo que mantenerse ocupado, había resultado ser bueno en ello… y podía mandar de forma legítima sobre los demás. Todo un lujo.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el lujoso cuarto de baño casi por instinto, mientras andaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando entró, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la capa, completamente empapada, y dejarla caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Casi de inmediato sintió como el peso en sus hombros se aliviaba. Si la capa era, de por sí, pesada, empapada de agua parecía haber aumentado dos veces su peso. Acababa de quitarse las botas y estaba dispuesto a comenzar con la camiseta cuando un ruido le indicó que no estaba solo.

Inmediatamente se tensó y agarró su varita. No sería la primera vez que algún estúpido trataba de lanzarle un hechizo para demostrar que, aunque el Ministerio le hubiera perdonado y permitido regresar a Hogwarts, no todos los alumnos pensaban lo mismo Desde que comenzó el curso había tenido enfrentamientos en los pasillos, a las salidas de las aulas, en la sala común e incluso en los terrenos. Los alumnos parecían estar al tanto de cuándo se encontraría en un lugar alejado de la supervisión de los profesores y prácticamente hacían cola para encontrarlo en uno de esos momentos y mostrarle su desagrado.

Por suerte, si Draco había aprendido algo durante el fatídico año en el que Lord Voldemort se había autonombrado huésped de honor en la Mansión Malfoy, era a tener siempre preparada su varita y un encantamiento de defensa en mente. La primera vez que lo acorralaron, a la salida de la clase de Pociones en las mazmorras, lograron aturdirlo y recibió algún que otro hechizo que acabó mandándolo a la enfermería. Después del primer ataque, sin embargo, se preparó a conciencia. Jamás dejaba su varita fuera de su alcance y siempre vigilaba cada esquina del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Avanzó lentamente hacia delante. El ruido parecía provenir de detrás de uno de los muros al otro extremo de la amplia bañera. La rodeó con sigilo y, varita en alto, se preparó para lanzar el primer hechizo tan pronto como tuviera sus ojos puestos en el intruso. Cuando bordeó la bañera y llegó hasta allí, sin embargo, Draco podría casi jurar que había olvidado como lanzar cualquier tipo de hechizo. Casi dejó caer la varita al suelo por la sorpresa, y estaba seguro de que su boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa.

Allí, apoyada contra la columna de piedra, con el uniforme mal puesto, el pelo completamente revuelto y lo que parecía ser una botella de whisky de fuego a su lado, se encontraba Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, borracha.

En cualquier otra situación, la habría dejado ahí y se habría marchado sin más. Con suerte algún otro prefecto o Premio Anual la encontraría y le diría a McGonagall que su alumna de oro se había estado aprovechando de sus privilegios de prefecta para beber a escondidas. Pero había pasado casi una hora entera entrenando bajo la lluvia, estaba empapado, lleno de barro y muy cansado. _Necesitaba_ un relajante baño de burbujas en esa enorme bañera y no había forma alguna en que tomara ese baño con Granger borracha al otro lado de la habitación. Así que estiró un poco el pie y la pateó levemente, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Casi estuvo tentado de dar un salto hacia atrás cuando ella levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en él.

—¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy? —su voz sonaba pastosa.

Dios, iba a torturarla con ese momento durante el resto de su existencia.

—Esto es un cuarto de baño, Granger, no una taberna —replicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Mueve tu culo hacia otro lugar y continúa emborrachándote allí.

La escuchó bufar.

—No estoy borracha.

Draco soltó una risotada, con ironía.

—Por supuesto que no, Granger, sólo estás cansada porque has pasado muchas horas en la biblioteca… Ahora, _muévete._

Ella soltó una risita y el movimiento estuvo a punto de hacerla resbalar. Por suerte, consiguió plantar la palma de la mano en el suelo e impedir el golpe. Draco ni siquiera comprendía de dónde había sacado los reflejos para hacerlo, parecía haber acabado con todas las existencias de alcohol que había en Hogwarts y apenas tenía fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos. Era la imagen más lamentable que había visto de la siempre perfecta Hermione Granger en toda su vida.

—No puedo moverme —rió— Pero no porque esté borracha.

Draco bufó, con exasperación. ¿Iba a tener que moverla él para poder tener ese baño en paz? Por suerte, Granger estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera recordaría que se había encontrado con él al día siguiente. No parecía del tipo de persona que bebe con frecuencia, así que la resaca del día siguiente le impediría casi recordar cómo había llegado hasta su sala común. La arrastraría hasta la puerta y la dejaría en el pasillo, para que cualquier otro la encontrara. Si tenía suerte, un profesor daría con ella y estaría castigada por lo que restaba de semestre por andar borracha en zonas del colegio. La mortificación del castigo sería incluso peor que la resaca.

Animado con la idea, dejó su varita a un lado y se agachó para coger a Granger de los hombros y ponerla en pie. Cuando quedó a su altura, se percató de que ella sostenía un pergamino con fuerza en su mano izquierda y la botella en la mano derecha.

—¿En serio, Granger? —se burló— ¿Te has emborrachado porque has suspendido un examen?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Intentó darle lo que parecía ser un manotazo, pero apenas consiguió mover ligeramente el brazo y dejarlo caer de nuevo sobre su regazo.

—Yo no _suspendo_ —replicó, ofendida.

—Oh, ¿te estás emborrachando porque no has sacado un Extraordinario, entonces?

Antes de que pudiera volver a responderle, Draco le quitó el trozo de pergamino de la mano con un ágil movimiento. Granger levantó el brazo tratando de recuperarlo, pero él se puso en pie con rapidez y lo evitó. Quería ver en qué asignatura Granger no había sacado la máxima nota. Se lo recordaría durante semanas. Ah, estaba consiguiendo tanto material para molestarla que casi estaba tentado de dejar ahí un rato más.

El pergamino estaba bastante arrugado y había lo que parecían ser rastros de lágrimas en él. _No puede ser tan patética de haber llorado por una mala calificación_, se dijo a sí mismo. De hecho, no le sorprendería. Recordaba que en tercer año los Gryffindor se habían reído durante días cuando un dementor adoptó la forma de profesor diciéndole que había suspendido una prueba. Desplegó el pergamino, pero no era un examen o un ejercicio corregido.

_Hermione, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo._

_Cuídate. Un saludo, Ron._

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Tuvo que leer la carta –si eso podía llamarse carta, siquiera- varias veces para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado. Era la carta de ruptura más patética que había leído jamás, si es que eso podía considerarse una carta de ruptura. ¿Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo? ¿Cuídate? Incluso para alguien tan absolutamente torpe como Weasley, aquello era demasiado estúpido.

_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es Weasley, por supuesto que no es demasiado estúpido._

—¿Patético, verdad? —escuchó a Granger de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza hasta ella— Cree que deberíamos darnos un _tiempo_ —rió— Es curioso que haya esperado hasta hoy para decírmelo, por carta, cuando ayer cenamos juntos en Hogsmade. ¡Valiente Gryffindor! —exclamó, con ironía.

Por primera vez, fue consciente de que el rostro de Granger estaba empapado en lágrimas. No se había emborrachado porque había suspendido un examen, sino porque su novio la había dejado con una nota de diez palabras. Al menos, pensó, era un motivo legítimo por el que emborracharse. Casi sintió lástima por ella. Siempre había sabido que Weasley era un idiota, pero Granger parecía tener esa rara esperanza de que algún día él madurara y se convirtiera en una persona medianamente decente. De hecho, Draco estaba seguro de que Granger era la única persona en el mundo que albergaba tal esperanza.

La vio ladearse de nuevo y se habría caído de lado al suelo de no haber sido porque él la agarró del hombro. Suspirando, se agachó de nuevo y volvió a agarrarla para ponerla en pie.

—Vamos, Granger, arriba. Que reacciones así por esa estúpida nota es incluso más patético.

Se puso en pie y la arrastró con él. Granger se tambaleó sobre sus propios pies y tuvo que afianzar su agarre sobre los hombros de ella para que no acabara de vuelta en el suelo. Llevaba el uniforme hecho un desastre. La corbata completamente desabrochada, la camisa arrugada y desabotonada y la falta doblada. Lo del pelo ni siquiera tenía descripción.

—¿Sabes qué es lo realmente patético, Malfoy? Este es el trato más caballeroso que he recibido por parte de un chico en meses —confesó.

—Por Merlín, Granger, ¿qué es esa olor tan desagradable que despide tu aliento?

Estaba seguro de que eso _no _era whisky de fuego. Ella soltó una risita.

—Tequila —respondió— Es lo que nosotros los muggles bebemos para olvidar. Para olvidar; tequila, limón y sal —canturreó.

—Huele fatal.

—Sabe peor —admitió ella— ¿Quieres probarlo?

Hizo un intento de agacharse para recoger la botella del suelo y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo. La agarró con fuerza del hombro y la estabilizó, impidiéndoselo.

—Déjalo, ya tenemos suficiente con una borracha en la habitación. Además —miró la botella, casi vacía— No es como si hubieras dejado demasiado para que nadie lo pruebe. No deberías beber tanto, Granger. ¿Cuánto pesas, cincuenta kilos? Eres demasiado pequeña para soportar tanta cantidad de alcohol en tu organismo.

Ella asintió, tratando de permanecer seria. Se revolvió entre sus brazos y se soltó de su agarre.

—Será mejor que salga de aquí. Hueles fatal, deberías darte un baño.

Estuvo tentado a lanzarle un hechizo. ¿Hueles _fatal_? ¿Acaso ella no se había percatado de ese aliento espantoso que tenía por culpa de esa desagradable bebida muggle? Eso es lo que obtenía por tratar de ser amable con ella. Lo recordaría la próxima vez que sintiera la necesidad de hacer una buena acción.

La vio caminar hacia la puerta, trastabillando con sus propios pies en un par de ocasiones. Rodando los ojos, se giró para coger su varita del suelo e hizo desaparecer la botella. Con su suerte, si alguien la encontraba allí probablemente lo culparía a él de haber estado bebiendo. Comenzó a aflojarse el equipamiento de quidditch cuando un sonido lo alertó y le hizo girarse de un salto. Primero pensó que Granger había dado un portazo al salir, al no verla por ningún lado. Después, comprendió que no era eso lo que había oído.

—Si te atreves a reírte te juro que te mataré —lo amenazó.

Bueno, eso iba a ser realmente complicado. Haciendo gala de su desastroso equilibrio de borracha, Granger parecía haberse enredado con sus propios pies y había terminado dentro de la bañera, completamente vestida. Verla allí en medio, con cara de sorpresa, completamente empapada y roja de vergüenza era simplemente… ¿Por qué no tendría una cámara de fotos consigo? Aquella imagen era digna de recordar para siempre.

—Créeme, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ella bufó, molesta. El agua parecía haber despejado sus sentidos un poco y ya no hablaba como si estuviera medio dormida.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a salir?

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Si has entrado tú sola…

Los ojos de ella brillaron, con furia. Definitivamente, el agua la había despertado de su letargo.

—Muy bien, me quedaré aquí, dándome un relajante baño… Quizá pase aquí un par de horas. ¿Tú no querrías usar el baño, no?

Rodó los ojos. Ella tenía un punto. _Realmente_ quería darse un baño y, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Granger tenía razón: él también olía fatal. Dejó de nuevo su varita en el suelo y se acercó con resignación hacia el borde de la bañera. La vio andar torpemente hasta donde él se encontraba y cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca, le extendió el brazo para ayudarla a salir. Quería que saliera de ese baño de una maldita vez y lo dejara solo.

—Vamos, Granger, no tengo toda la no…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, sintió como una fuerza tiraba de él y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, cayó de cabeza en la bañera.

Cuando consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua miró a ambos lados y parpadeó, sorprendido. En frente de él, Granger sonreía con burla y también parecía estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas. _Maldita estúpida… _Desde luego, era la última vez que intentaba ser amable con ella o con cualquier otro ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino.

—Me has… ¡tirado al agua! —su voz sonó extrañamente chillona.

Carraspeó, tratando de recuperar su tono de voz normal. Su masculino, grave e intimidante tono de voz normal.

—Lo sé.

Tomó aire e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no estrangularla en ese mismo instante. Ella seguía justo delante de él, mirándolo con sorna, retándolo a hacer o decir algo; y él estaba seguro de que si eso pasaba ambos acabarían en la enfermería y él sería expulsado del colegio por atacar a la preciada heroína de guerra. _En defensa propia_, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no había forma de que nadie allí creyera eso.

—Estás… —cayó, de golpe.

Por primera vez, fue consciente de que la camisa blanca de Granger, completamente empapada, se había pegado a su cuerpo y se había vuelto completamente transparente. Tanto que podía distinguir su sujetador negro y su ombligo. Casi inconscientemente, sus ojos viajaron hasta su pecho y se quedaron allí durante unos segundos. Granger no tenía un pecho especialmente grande, pero lo bastante como para llamar su atención a través de la camisa mojada.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando _ahí_ hasta que una ráfaga de agua se estampó contra su cara y lo hizo toser. Cuando consiguió recuperarse y levantó la vista de nuevo, Granger lo miraba ofendida y sonrojada.

—¡Me estabas mirando el pecho! —chilló, escandalizada.

Negarlo era una completa estupidez.

—Bueno, Granger, está justo delante de mí, ¿crees que soy ciego? ¿Acaso nunca antes te han mirado el pecho?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era siquiera posible. Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentado encontrar algo que decir. _¿En serio_? Era lo único que podía pensar. _¿En serio?_ Justo cuando pensaba que Weasley no podía ser más idiota de lo que había demostrado ser con esa estúpida nota… ¡Ahí estaba la prueba de que se había vuelto a equivocar! Su estupidez parecía no tener límite.

—¿Me estás diciendo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con Weasley? ¿Nunca…? ¿_En serio_?

—No es asunto tuyo —cortó, de mal humor.

—No, pero, Granger… ¿_en serio?_

Lo miró.

—¿Quieres volver a tragar agua, Malfoy?

Él rió, con sorna.

—Oh, Granger, ni siquiera eso conseguiría hacerme olvidar que… ¿_en serio?_

—Para alguien que ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida diciéndome lo desagradable que soy, pareces bastante sorprendido de que otra persona haya considerado lo mismo que tú —replicó ella, con acidez.

Y Draco se quedó sin palabras para replicar a eso. Y no porque Granger no tuviera razón en lo que decía (él había pasado casi los últimos ocho años gritándole "sangre sucia" en la cara cada vez que tenía oportunidad), sino porque la propia Granger parecía pensar _de verdad_ lo que decía. Ella realmente creía que Weasley y ella no habían hecho absolutamente _nada _porque ella era, de alguna forma, "desagradable".

—¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que simplemente Weasley sea idiota? ¿O impotente? ¿O ambas cosas? Es más probable.

—¿Más probable que el hecho de que yo sea desagradable? —supo que ella no lo había pretendido, pero aquella pregunta había sonado terriblemente vulnerable, casi esperanzada.

Granger pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo que él, porque en cuestión de segundos había retrocedido tanto que prácticamente había salido de la bañera. La vio inclinarse para salir y, entonces, la falda se le remangó dejando a la vista un trozo de pierna mucho más grande de lo que ella habría querido mostrarle a nadie, menos a él. Tragó saliva y trató de apartar la mirada, pero algo se lo impedía. _Oh, Dios… _

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero Granger era una _chica_. Por supuesto, sabía que era una chica, pero jamás se había parado a pensar en ella de esa forma. Ahora que lo hacía –por razones ajenas a su voluntad, ella estaba paseando todos esos atributos que la convertían en una chica por delante de sus narices sin ningún tipo de decoro-, podía ver que lo era. No era una especialmente atractiva o llamativa, pero era una chica, y estaba _bien_.

Casi sintió su corazón dejar de latir cuando ella se inclinó un poco más hacia delante para hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por salir y tuvo una vista panorámica de su ropa interior. Al parecer, llevaba las bragas a juego con el sujetador. Negro.

—¡Mierda, Granger! —exclamó.

Apenas fue consciente de que había comenzado a moverse hasta que se encontró a sí mismo agarrando el brazo de la Gryffindor y tirando de ella de nuevo hacia dentro de la bañera. La sintió chocar contra él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tienes que dejar de mostrarme tu ropa interior —advirtió, y su voz sonó extrañamente ronca.

La vio abrir mucho los ojos, avergonzada.

—¡Yo no te he…! ¡Deja de _mirarla_!

—No puedo. Así que si quieres que deje de mirarla, vas a tener que dejar de enseñármela.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Weasley es imbécil —sentenció— Y ciego. Y tú estás borracha… así que probablemente debería soltarte y dejar que salgas de aquí. No quiero que mañana me denuncies ante McGonagall por intento de violación.

Bufó.

—¿Realmente crees que podrías violarme?

No estaba seguro a si se refería a si él sería capaz o si ella lo permitiría. De todas formas, Draco estaba seguro de que ninguna de las dos cosas sucedería. Puede que fuera un estúpido narcisista y que su padre le hubiera inculcado el odio a los hijos de muggles casi desde la cuna, pero no era un violador. Y, desde luego, Granger no era el tipo de chica que se dejaría agredir de esa forma sin oponer resistencia. Probablemente lo haría picadillo.

—Eso no explica por qué aún no te has marchado.

—Me estás agarrando.

La soltó como si quemara, esperando que ella saliera de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran. Y, sin embargo, Granger no se alejó ni un milímetro. Incluso Draco estaba tentado a afirmar que ella se había acercado todavía más a él.

—Ya no te estoy agarrando.

—No —concedió ella.

Bien, ahora no había sido su imaginación. Ella _realmente_ se estaba acercando hasta él. Sus cuerpos casi parecían estar rozándose ahora, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no desviar la mirada hasta su pecho de nuevo y mantener sus ojos sobre los de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger?

—Sabes que no estoy borracha. Ya _no_, al menos —se corrigió— Y tú no podrías obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera hacer.

_Está jugando contigo_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Es Granger, ella _no_ está diciendo lo que tú crees que dice. _Era eso. Tirarlo a la bañera como si fuera un saco no le había parecido lo suficientemente gracioso y ahora estaba intentando confundirlo. Él haría un movimiento y entonces ella le estamparía la mano en la cara. Sabía por experiencia que eso dolía. Y dolería todavía más cuando ella se riera en su cara.

No iba a caer. No iba a caer…

—Lárgate, Granger —advirtió una vez más.

Y entonces ella lo hizo. Lo. Hizo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había quitado la maldita camisa y ahora ésta flotaba junto a ellos en el agua. Ningún esfuerzo fue suficiente esta vez. Sus ojos viajaron de forma irremediable hacia el pecho, ahora desnudo y únicamente cubierto por el pequeño sujetador negro, de la chica en frente de él. Como había imaginado, el pecho de Granger no era especialmente grande o llamativo, pero sí lo suficientemente grande para resultar atractivo.

_Vale, bien, si esto es una broma… Está yendo demasiado lejos. Quizá aún esté borracha_.

—Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso —siseó.

Su voz estaba cada vez más ronca y sabía que no iba a poder controlarse durante mucho más tiempo. Sentía un bulto crecer irremediablemente en sus pantalones y Granger parecía decidida a no moverse de ese lugar. Ella parecía estar _disfrutando_ de ello.

—Dijiste que no era desagradable, Malfoy —habló finalmente—. _Demuéstralo_.

Abrió mucho los ojos, finalmente consiguiendo apartar la vista de su sujetador. Ella _de verdad_ había dicho eso en voz alta. No era su imaginación y aquello cada vez parecía menos una broma y más una invitación. Una muy poco sutil.

Entrecerró los ojos y la miró, con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Demostrarle algo a Weasley? ¿Cabrearlo?

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos, ofendida.

—Por supuesto, es la única razón por la que se me ocurriría desnudarme delante de ti —exclamó— Para molestar a Ron. Es lo que suelo hacer cuando discutimos.

Ciertamente, no parecía muy digno de ella. Pero, siendo honestos, quitarse la camisa delante de él y decir "demuéstralo" tampoco era lo que él habría considerado típico de Hermione Granger. Ni emborracharse en el baño de prefectos… Quizá no conocía tanto a Granger cómo él alardeaba.

Y quizá eso era bueno.

—Pídemelo —habló al fin—. No te tocaré a menos que me lo _pidas_.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras, decidiendo si él hablaba en serio o no. Draco tragó saliva y esperó con impaciencia. Si ella no lo decía, literalmente, en voz alta y clara, jamás la tocaría. Pero si ella lo hacía, si decía en voz alta lo que ambos sabían que estaba pensando… _Que Merlín te ayude, Granger, porque no vas a salir de aquí en horas_, pensó.

Granger permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos más que a Draco se le antojaron eternos. Finalmente, pareció llegar a una resolución. Avanzó un paso más hacia él, y quedaron tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de ella en su pecho. Casi sintió como si soplara encima de él cuando habló.

—Bésame, Malfoy.

No necesitó más que eso. Se abalanzó sobre ella con tanta fuerza que pensó que ambos se hundirían en el agua. La atrapó de la cintura y prácticamente devoró su boca. Granger lo recibió con el mismo ímpetu.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió las manos de ella rodearle la espalda y la apretó más contra él, su lengua prácticamente reclamando el dominio absoluto de la boca de ella. Granger no opuso resistencia y se dejó hacer. Avanzó con ella hasta que la tuvo contra la pared de la bañera y dejó caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que Granger chocara su espalda contra la pared. Nunca había sentido tanta urgencia por besar, por _dominar_ a alguien como sentía en ese instante. Y el hecho de que, por primera vez desde que la conocía, Granger no opusiera resistencia y se dejara dominar sin más lo estaba encendido aún más.

—Granger —gruñó— si quieres que pare vas a tener que decirlo ahora, porque de lo contrario no…

Se cortó cuando sintió las manos de ella desabrochar las cuerdas que sostenían el equipamiento de quidditch sobre sus hombros y lo sintió caer al agua detrás de él. Bueno, si eso no era una invitación para continuar, entonces él era el que estaba borracho. Le apartó las manos y se quitó la camiseta de un tirón, dirigiéndose inmediatamente después hacia la falda de ella. Creyó escuchar el sonido de la tela crujir bajo sus manos cuando tiró y la partió por la mitad.

No que le importara en absoluto.

Lo siguiente, fue un largo suceso de manos, lenguas y caricias urgentes repartidas por el cuerpo ambos. Le quitó las bragas de un tirón y ella prácticamente le arrancó los pantalones. Granger parecía haber abandonado su posición de "dejarse hacer" y ahora trataba de ganarle el control. Si él mordía su cuello, entonces ella arañaba su espalda; si él lamía su oreja, ella hacía un chupetón en su clavícula…

Se besaron por tanto tiempo que Draco ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba. Sentía su erección crecer por momentos y sabía que Granger la notaba también, presionando contra su pelvis. Tiró de los muslos de ella hasta que consiguió que rodeara su cadena con las piernas; la apretó contra él y sintió como Granger arqueaba su espalda, su pecho chocando contra el de él. Quería seguir, quería entrar en ella y llevar aquello hasta el final, pero Granger había admitido apenas unos minutos atrás que era virgen; no podía continuar sin más.

Ella, en cambio, parecía tener otros planes.

—Hazlo —suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Mírame —exigió.

Quería que ella lo mirara, directamente a los ojos mientras él le arrebataba algo que nunca más recuperaría. _Arrebatarle no_, se dijo. _Ella te lo está entregando_. Granger abrió los ojos y los posó de nuevo en él. Le mantuvo la mirada fijamente, mientras él se posicionaba en su entrada. Cuando rozó los labios de ella con la punta de su miembro, se estremeció y volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras gemía de placer.

—Mírame —repitió— Quiero que me _mires_.

La vio hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y clavados en él de nuevo. Volvió a tomar posición y se adentró en ella un poco más. La sintió estremecerse, pero no apartó la mirada de él esta vez. Draco le mantuvo la mirada, apenas sin parpadear mientras entraba más y más en ella hasta traspasar la barrera que le indicó que acababa de tomar la virginidad de Hermione Granger.

—Ah —ella gimió, cuando él llegó hasta un punto en el que no pudo entrar más.

Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella manteniéndole la mirada, tal como le pidió.

—Muévete —pidió, casi suplicó, al cabo de unos segundos. Draco sintió como apretaba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiraba de él más cerca— Por favor… Sólo… Muévete.

Y lo hizo. Lento, controlado.

—¡No! —se quejó— Más rápido. _Por favor_.

Obedeció. Aceleró el ritmo y dejó que fuera ella la que dominara la situación por un momento. Se lo debía. Ella le había entregado algo, algo que jamás recuperaría, algo a lo que nadie, ni siquiera Weasley, había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de acceder. Ella había decidido que fuera él, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de un mortífago, el que tomara eso de ella.

—¿Así?

—Sí, por favor, no pares, sólo… ¡no pares! —lloró.

No paró. Continuó moviéndose dentro de ella y, unos segundos más tarde, ella pareció encontrar la coordinación suficiente para moverse con él. La sintió apretar el agarre sobre su cuello y sus caderas, pegarse más a su cuerpo y mover su cadera al tiempo que él movía la suya.

No esperó a que le pidiera que la besara esta vez, atrapó sus labios, los mordió, los chupó, los besó. Reclamó cada centímetro de su boca y ella se lo concedió, gimiendo dentro del beso, suspirando y suplicando por más cuando él le concedía unos segundos para respirar.

Y, entonces, paró.

—¿Qué… qué haces, Malfoy? —casi parecía que fuera a llorar— ¡Sigue!

—Di mi nombre —le pidió. Quería oírla.

—Malfoy.

Negó con la cabeza, aún sin moverse.

—No, di mi _nombre._

Ella pareció comprender. Agarró el pelo de él y tiró de su rostro hacia el de ella. Sus labios estaban casi a punto de chocarse. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ambos respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

—Sigue —susurró contra su boca— Más fuerte, _Draco_.

Y eso lo volvió loco. La embistió tan fuerte que temió partirla en dos, pero ella no se quejó. Pronto se adecuó a su ritmo, respondió cada beso y cada estocada que él daba. Granger casi parecía querer fundirse contra su cuerpo, apretando más y más el agarre de sus caderas con sus piernas y estirándole del pelo, tratando de acercarlo todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Ambos iban a tener unas agujetas del demonio a la mañana siguiente.

—Draco, Draco, Draco… —la sintió susurrar en su oído, encendiéndolo aún más.

Perdió el control por completo. La poseyó, la penetró casi como si fuera un animal, y Granger reaccionó de la misma forma. La sentía gritar y gemir en su oído, pasear su lengua por la clavícula y la oreja de él, morder su hombro cuando el placer la dominaba por completo…

Permanecieron así unos minutos más, Draco nunca supo cuantos. Ella fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, gritando su nombre y arañando su espalda tan fuerte que Draco estaba seguro de que tendría las marcas durante días. Y él fue después de ella.

—Hermione —siseó, cuando sintió que el orgasmo lo alcanzaba.

Fue la primera vez que pronunció su nombre.

·

Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor con un terrible dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, le dolía todo el cuerpo. La resaca y las agujetas casi la habían hecho caer de nuevo a la cama al despertar, pero era martes y tenía un largo día por delante.

Aún así, se juró a sí misma no volver a probar el alcohol. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se sentó junto a Neville en el desayuno y le saludó distraídamente mientras untaba mermelada en un trozo de pan. No había tenido oportunidad de dar el primer bocado cuando una lechuza, una que reconoció como las del colegio, se posó frente a ella con un trozo de pergamino arrugado en el pico. Por un momento, temió que fuera de Ron. ¿Acaso la nota que le había mandado ayer no era lo suficientemente explicativa?

Sin embargo, no era la descuidada letra de Ron la que se encontraba en el trozo de pergamino. Era una letra cuidada, elegante, casi tan perfecta como la suya.

_Granger, ¿el tequila sólo sirve para olvidar o también es válido para divertirse?_

_10pm. Mismo lugar. Trae una botella y lo comprobaremos. DM._

Bien, ahí iba su promesa de no volver a beber…

**...**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy pesado? ¿Mal? ¿Bien? ¿Regular? ¡Un poco de piedad, es lo primero que escribo y me atrevo a publicar! En cualquier caso, gracias mil por haber llegado hasta aquí y por haberos tomado la molestia de leer hasta el final. ¡Espero que os haya gustado lo bastante para, al menos, tener la curiosidad de leer algo más cuando vuelva a publicar!**

**Un saludo muy grande a todos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Noelle.**_


End file.
